He Is My Love?
by RiiShi
Summary: Karin bingung dengan perasaannya kepada dua laki-laki tampan. Siapa yang harus ia pilih? Kazune atau Jin?/Bad summary/RnR please!


Lihat gadis cantik disana? Namanya Karin Hanazono. Gadis itu sedang berdiri didepan gerbang Sakuragaoka High School. Ia murid baru disekolah tersebut.

Karin memejamkan matanya, berharap saat memasuki sekolah barunya, ia akan mendapatkan hari yang menyenangkan. Tak lama kemudian, ia membuka matanya, lalu tersenyum senang.

"Semangat!" seru Karin sambil melangkahkan kakinya memasuki halaman sekolah.

* * *

**Kamichama Karin Chu © Koge Donbo**

**He Is My Love? © RiiShi**

**Karin & Kazune & Jin**

**T**

**Romance/Friendship**

**Warning : Typo/AU/OOC/ GaJe/Menimbulkan kebingungan/tidak bisa dimengerti/nggak nyambung/alur kecepetan**

**Karin bingung dengan perasaannya kepada dua laki-laki tampan. Siapa yang harus ia pilih? Kazune atau Jin?/Bad summary/RnR please!**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Aku menggerutu kesal. Sedari tadi aku berjalan mencari ruang kepala sekolah, namun aku tidak dapat menemukan ruangan tersebut. Aku ingin sekali bertanya pada murid yang berada disekitarku, akan tetapi aku malu untuk bertanya. Huh.

Oh iya. Akan kuperkenalkan diriku. Namaku adalah Karin Hanazono. Aku murid baru di Sakuragaoka High School. Sekolah elit yang memiliki gedung besar, berserta halamannya yang luas. Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku masuk sekolah baru.

Huh. Baru hari pertama sudah dibuat kesal.

Tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang menepuk pundakku. Sontak aku menoleh ke orang yang menepuk pundakku.

Orang itu tersenyum padaku. Manis. Dia perempuan yang manis.

"Maaf, kau murid baru ya? Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Bagus. Aku sangat butuh bantuanmu.

"Terimakasih. Bisakah kau mengantarku ke ruang kepala sekolah?"

Lagi-lagi orang itu tersenyum padaku, "tentu saja. Ikuti aku," aku mengangguk saat orang itu menyuruhku untuk mengikutinya.

.

.

"Ini adalah ruang kepala sekolah," ujar orang itu.

Aku tersenyum, "terimakasih sudah mengantarku ng…"

"Himeka Kujyou,"

"Ah ya! Terimakasih Himeka," ucapku sedikit membungkukkan badan.

"Kalau begitu aku duluan ya," aku mengangguk tersenyum. Dia pergi meninggalkanku, dan akupun segera mengetuk pintu ruang kepala sekolah. Setelah mendapatkan sahutan dari dalam ruang tersebut, aku langsung membuka pintu dan segera memasuki ruang kepala sekolah.

.

.

Bel pelajaran pertama berbunyi. Para murid berhamburan memasuki kelasnya masing-masing. Lalu tak lama setelah itu, gurupun masuk ke kelas.

Dikelas 11-A.

"Selamat pagi." Ucap sang guru.

"Pagi," sahut seluruh murid dengan kompak.

"Sebelum jam pelajaran pertama dimulai. Sensei akan memperkenalkan murid baru terlebih dahulu," ujar sang guru yang membuat se-isi kelas heboh.

Sang gurupun mempersilahkan masuk kepada murid baru itu.

Murid baru itu memasuki kelas, lalu ia berdiri tepat disamping guru.

"Namaku Karin Hanazono, salam kenal."

"Ya, kalau begitu kau bisa menempati bangku yang berada diujung dekat jendela,"

Karin melihat bangku kosong tersebut. Ia tersenyum senang, karena teman sebangkunya adalah perempuan yang tadi membantunya mencari ruang kepala sekolah. Himeka Kujyou namanya.

Karin berjalan menuju bangku yang akan ia tempati. Setelah itu, ia menduduki dirinya dibangku tersebut.

"Kuharap kita bisa berteman,"

"Tentu saja, Karin."

.

.

Bel istirahatpun berbunyi. Aku membereskan buku-bukuku, begitu juga dengan teman baruku, Himeka. Setelah membereskan buku-buku, kami pergi ke kantin.

Aku dan Himeka bercanda gurau disepanjang koridor. Padahal kami baru saja berkenalan, tetapi kami terlihat seperti sudah berteman lama. Baru kali ini aku merasakan hal seperti itu.

Disaat sedang asyik bercanda. Tiba-tiba saja seseorang menabrakku, dan membuatku terjatuh dengan posisi terduduk. Ugh, siapa _sih_ yang menabrakku, sakit tahu.

Himeka membantuku berdiri. Lalu aku melihat orang yang menabrakku. Ya, tuhan. Orang itu tampan sekali. Siapa dia? Siapa namanya? Bolehkah aku terbang sekarang?

"Kazune, kau harus meminta maaf kepada Karin." Aku menoleh ke arah Himeka. Jadi namanya Kazune? Oh yeah, namanya begitu keren seperti orangnya.

"Dia yang menabrakku. Seharusnya dia yang meminta maaf padaku,"

Tunggu! Hey, bukankah dia yang menabrakku. Seharusnya dia meminta maaf padaku, kalau tidak aku akan menarik pujian 'tampan dan keren' itu padanya. Huh.

"Kau yang menabraknya Kazune. Cepat minta maaf!" ujar Himeka yang terlihat serius. Aku kembali menatap Kazune, dia mendengus kesal lalu pergi begitu saja tanpa meminta maaf. Benar-benar orang itu, akan kutarik pujianku, Ha! Jelek.

"Kau tidak apa-apakan, Karin?" tanya Himeka.

"Ya," jawabku, "ayo kita ke kantin," ajakku.

.

.

"Kau ingin apa? Akanku belikan,"

Aku tersenyum atas tawaran Himeka, "terimakasih. Aku sama sepertimu saja, Himeka."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Kau tunggu di sini ya? Jangan kemana-mana," ujar Himeka yang membuatku terkekeh pelan.

"Ya. Aku tidak akan kemana-mana, Himeka." Kataku sambil mendudukan diriku dibangku. Himeka pergi membeli makanan, dan aku mengeluarkan _smartphone_ yang berada dikantung kemeja sekolahku.

Tak ada lima menit, Himeka kembali dengan membawa makanan ringan dan dua gelas jus _orange_. Dia mendudukan dirinya dibangku tepat disampingku.

Himeka menyuruhku memakan makanan ringan yang dia beri. Aku mengucapkan terimakasih padanya karena sudah membelikannya untukku.

"Ah iya, Himeka. Laki-laki yang menabrakku tadi―"

"Dia adalah Kazune Kujyou."

Kujyou? Tunggu, berarti laki-laki itu…

"Dia sepupuku. Maaf ya, karena dia tadi sudah menabrakmu."

"Ya."

Oh. Jadi laki-laki tengil itu sepupu Himeka. Tidak bisa dipercaya.

Aku menyeruput jus _orange_ku dengan kasar. Kesal karena mengingat kejadian tabrakan tadi. Wajah laki-laki itu membuatku kesal, ugh. Untung saja sifat Himeka berbeda dengan sepupunya itu.

"Karin. Sekarang sedang ada pertandingan basket, kau ingin lihat?"

"Sepertinya seru, aku ingin lihat."

Aku dan Himeka meninggalkan kantin, dan pergi ke lapangan sekolah. Dulu murid disekolah lamaku sangat jago bermain basket. Dan sekarang, aku ingin lihat seberapa hebat murid Sakuragaoka beramain basket.

Aku dan Himeka sudah berada dilapangan. Pertandingan basketpun sudah dimulai. Murid perempuan bersorak riang, mendukung tim favorit mereka, begitu juga dengan Himeka. Tetapi tidak denganku, aku hanya terdiam menyaksikan pertandingan tersebut.

Aku meperhatikan salah satu pemain disana. Laki-laki bersurai hitam itu sangat tampan. Oh tidak. Apa yang kupikirkan. Belum tentu orang yang tampan itu baik, bisa juga seperti Kazune. Ha! Aku tidak mau menyukai orang dengan ketampanannya saja.

Tetapi laki-laki itu sangat jago.

Oh god. Dia melihatku. Dia tersenyum padaku. Ah, itu tidak mungkin, bisa saja dia melihat ke arah lain. Tapi, dia seperti melihat ke arahku. Oh tidak. Senyumanya membuatku melayang. Tampan sekali. A-apakah aku menyukainya?

**-To Be Continue-**

* * *

Terimakasih yang udah baca fanficku ini,  
Jangan lupa reviewnya

12.05.2014  
10:59 PM

Rii Shimura


End file.
